Lawrence
Introduction "Griffin" Lawrence is the pet lion of The Jolly Pirates who joined the crew at the same time as Glory. Since he's considered to only be a pet and nothing more, his current bounty is 900, due to only being considered as a pet and nothing more. Personality Lawrence is a typical lion who doesn't seem to have a care in the world. He is proud of his power and is extremely loyal to Glory. Although at first he would only listen to Glory, Lawrence has accepted the other crew members as his family and is willing to put his life on the line for them if need be. Lawrence is mostly a laid back lion who likes to sleep in The Jolly Holiday's garden for most of the day, but he will become active during any hour of the day in order to party and hang out with his nakama. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Lawrence has no experience in Martial Arts, unlike his lifelong friend, Glory. However, when you're a sexually mature adult lion, Martial Arts may be a bit frivolous when you have so much raw power at your disposal. Physical Strength Lawrence fought alongside Glory back on Amazon Lily, thus his already respectable strength was amplified. Lawrence was capable of going toe to toe with nearly any of his crew members. Alongside Glory, Lawrence became much stronger, to the point that he was considered to be "the most powerful lion alive." Agility Being fast is natural to a lion, but because of his years of fighting with Glory, he is now much faster than ordinary lions. He could jump to amazing heights and, being a lion, had a very flexible spine, giving him wondrous reflexes. With his strength and endurance, Lawrence's agility improved during his travels, making him super fast and super agile. Endurance Lawrence had boosted his endurance to respectable levels, allowing him to keep up a good fight. As his adventure continued, Lawrence's endurance kept increasing to even greater levels, until it became what it is now: super human. Devil Fruit Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Eagle Summary: Grants Lawrence the ability to shift into an eagle or a lion-eagle hybrid, causing him to look like a griffin. Lawrence can use his talons to shred through opponents and obstacles, and can use his wings to fly. Lawrence is capable of carrying a certain amount of people at a time and can use his beak like a dagger. Type: Zoan Usage: Lawrence uses this fruit's powers to allow him to fly and fight more effectively. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Lawrence is a skilled user of Haki since he was an inhabitant of Amazon Lily. Through his sparring with Glory, he has now honed his Kenbunshoku Haki to a level that matches hers. They even have the same range. Together, Lawrence and Glory can create a nigh invincible strategy by transmitting each other's thoughts to the other, keeping their opponent in the dark. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Lawrence can use Busoshoku Haki to strenghen himself, defend himself, and to sharpen his talons, claws, beak, and fangs. 'List of Fighting Techniques' For further information, visit the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Eagle page. Relationships Crew Chris: Spike: Timber: Glory: Wyatt: Sakura: Aphro: Hanuman: Rune: Karen: Bach: Family Allies/ Friends The Red Falcon Pirates: The Dreaded Pirates: The Pudge Pirates: The Technicolour Pirates: The Devil Spawn Pirates: The Skyline Pirates: Enemies Marines: The Four Legged Pirates: The Collosal Pirates: Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles 'Pre-Time Skip' *Lawrence, Glory and The Jolly Pirates versus Vice Admiral Grim (Won) *(Battle(s) at Minos Island) 'Post-Time Skip' *Lawrence and The Jolly Pirates vs. The Collosal Pirates (Interrupted) *Lawrence and Hanuman vs. Cook (Tie and Interrupted) *(The Skyline War) *Lawrence and The Jolly Pirates vs. Valkerie (Lost) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Because of Lawrence's Devil Fruit power, he can resemble a griffin from Greek mythology. Thus, he gained the Epithet, "Griffin." *When asked why Lawrence got his name, Glory tells him/her/them it's because it's so similiar to Leo. Comically, anyone she tells this to will then ask why she just didn't go with Leo. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Epithet Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Pet Category:Haki Users Category:The Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Animal